


All Together

by yuki_onna_sicarius



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_onna_sicarius/pseuds/yuki_onna_sicarius
Summary: I just needed some HopeRai fluff in my life and thought I'd share it with the world. Enjoy! It's a bit short, but whatever XD





	All Together

The night was still and quiet, peaceful. Rest was in the air. Hope had an arm wrapped around Lightning protectively, his hand resting on her growing baby bump. She wasn't far along, the bump still fairly small, but he was still convinced he could feel kicking. Lightning denied it.

It was a hot night, so their blanket had been tossed aside. The soft beating of the fan's blades created a rhythmic sound that had comforted the restless couple to sleep.

"Mommy! Daddy"

The couple arose suddenly at the sound of a child's screaming. Dazed, they wondered who it was screaming out, but when the door flew open, they remembered. Their little boy, Skye, ran up to their bed and around to Hope, who lifted him up to join them. Tears were falling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong, Skye?" Hope asked softly, stroking his son's pale pink hair.

"I had a bad dream," Skye replied, clutching his father's neck tightly. "I was being chased by a mean man in all black, and then I was taken by this big ship and away from you."

"It's okay, you're here with us now," Lightning replied, smoothing down her son's hair and kissing his forehead.

"And Mommy can take down any mean man who chases you," Hope added, a smile on his face. Skye thought for a moment, but nodded and hugged his mother. She pulled his from Hope's arms into her own tight embrace, pressing kisses to his face.

"You're safe here with us," she told him.

"Can I stay with you?" Skye asked.

"Of course," Lightning replied. She opened her arms so he could crawl out of them and lay down on the bed. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. She stroked his hair a little before moving to lay down herself.

"You're different than you used to be," Hope commented. "It never ceases to amaze me how much you've changed these past four years." She grunted, but nodded.

"At first, when I found out I was pregnant, I thought I'd be a terrible mom," she admitted. "I never did very good with Serah. But, she told me that I was supposed to be her sister, not her mother, and that I wasn't ready for that burden. She was the reason I went to all of those classes."

"I think you beat yourself up more than you deserve."

With her head against her pillow, she looked up at Hope and smiled softly. "You helped a lot."

Hope smiled back at her and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I wouldn't have been able to help as much if you hadn't accepted my request for a date," he pointed out. "You've always been stubborn. Still are."

Because she couldn't smack him, she opted to stick her tongue out at him. He chuckled and laid down as well.

"Four years," he said softly, listening to the soft breaths of his son. "Four years we've had this little one."

"And soon another," Lightning commented with a yawn.

"And soon another," he agreed. He waited for a few moments after she'd fallen asleep to let himself fall back into a deep sleep.


End file.
